I Am Maximum Ride
by Dontcallmemaxi
Summary: Max Ride starts highschool and is in for a life changing start where new friendships will bloom and challenges will rise. Will she and her friends be able to face them or will it break what bond they have built? Don't worry, still being continued
1. The beginning

**First fanfic , Hope you enjoy**

 **Prologue**

I was falling, falling into a dark cold hole that never seemed to end , and as I was falling I kept thinking that **_it_** was never gonna end until I just ... wasnt falling anymore,it was more like I was floating ... on nothing, but I couldn't move .

It was horrid and it was freaky so I tried to scream calling for help but all it did was echo off the darkness surrounding me, and as I screamed one last time , coldness enveloped me and I was gone

Well not gone but I had woken up to me soaking in ice cold water with my bed soaked and freezing to even touch and my 12 year old sister standing their with her hand on her hip with a bucket in her hand at the side of my bed laughing

"Ella , you are so dead". I said in a deadly calm voice and smiled at her sweetly " I'll give you 5 seconds" and she took off knowing I wasn't joking.

So not even after five seconds I ran off after her and tackled her on the ground and tickled her " No fair , that wasn't even 5 seconds and you're way faster than me Max " she said pouting .

I laughed and said " Well life's not fair Elle's and I practice so ... " So do I but you also have longer legs and you also do track" she pointed out. " Well that is true and why did you dump freezing cold water on me?" I asked

"Well you were screaming for help and wouldn't wake up when I yelled your name so I asked mom for permission and she said yes, so I dumped ice water on you" She said all in a blur I could barely understand her but got most of it.

" Why didn't you just push me out of bed , it worked on you!" I said exasperated but laughing. Ella just glared then looked at her bright pink fitbit ."Well since were done talking it's time to get ready for school and since its earlier than usual I can look extra pretty" she said and squeaked

"Elle's you're already pretty , you don't need to wear crap to get guys to like you! I exclaimed. "I know and thanks Max, you're the best sister ever even if your a tomboy, and a pretty one at that!" She said and gave me a hug then left to go to her room to get dressed . I'm lucky ,aren't I , I thought as I left to go back to my room.

 **Hope you enjoyed , I will try to update everyday and please review!😁**


	2. Meeting someone new

**Second chapter up so enjoy**

As I looked into the mirror at myself I nodded in approval. I was wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket , black pre-ripped Capri's , and black converse , and then with one more look I then left the room and went downstairs. " Maxi!"

My cute 7 year old little brother Ari said as he ran downstairs. "Yah bud" I said. "I'm so excited for school" he said while jumping up and down "I know , you're gonna be a second grader today" I said." Uh-huh and I'm gonna see Angel" he said enthusiastically.

"Well go eat breakfast ,the faster you eat ,the quicker you can see Angel , okay." I said "uh-huh, uh-huh " he said and ran out into the kitchen only to come back seconds later with a bowl full of cereal to the top and a small apple.

"wow that's a good breakfast bud "I said and entered the kitchen myself. I popped some bread into the toaster and got the peanut butter out ( don't judge me its good) and then got a glass of milk .

As I put the milk away I heard click clacking and I turned around. There was Ella standing In black and purple converse , a purple skirt,a black shirt saying whatever with a friendship bracelet that was made by Nudge her best friend

"You look amazing Elle's" I said "thanks , you do to and you're especially rocking the leather jacket and converse" she said and smiled sweetly "whatever you say Elle's" I said and turned back to the toaster where my toast was burnt ... like always."Why does it smell like- you burned you're toast again didn't you" She accused

"Uhmm no , only you would do that"... I trailed off and then went to the pantry and grabbed a fiber one bar and a banana and stuffed them in my bag. " uh-huh , total"- HONK! "Ooh Nudge must be here "

she squealed and grabbed her sparkly bag and before running out the room she said "bye Max" and gave me a hug and then left the kitchen running out of the house also saying Good-bye to Ari and slamming the door behind her on her way out. "Wow she must really be excited" Ari said coming in and putting his bowl in the sink

"Hey you're also excited " I pointed out "yah I'm super excited especially since I get to see my friends _at_ school and not outside of school, oh and also why does it smell like burnt toast" he questioned "uhmm it doesn't" I said and with that I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room and into the living room to check my bag to make sure I had everything.

Phone,check, Books ,check, Drawing Notebook,check, IPod ,check, everything I need ,check, and with that I yelled for Ari to grab everything he needed and to come here

"Max are we gonna go" he said whining ,the burnt toast fiasco over "yeah let's go" I said and went outside where I was met with a rush of warmth. "Aww its gonna be hot today" Ari complained"

Stop whining and go to your bus stop " I said already heading to mine "Awww okay Max bye see ya later" Ari said "Okay have a good first day" I said and ran the rest of the way to my bus stop where my bus was already the loading up , so I slipped in and found a seat next to a guy that was the tall dark and silent guy.

He had black hair with dark onyx eyes ,and he had a black shirt on,black leather jacket,and black jeans, with of course black and white converse. It didn't he was Emo ,it just looked like he liked black and honestly it wasn't a bad color on him.

Anyway after I stopped staring at him I took my iPod out of my bag and turned on Evanescence and asked if he would like to listen "it's not girly music like Taylor swift is it" he said almost alarmed "Oh god no" I said and laughed at his face."Do you want to listen" I asked again "sure" he said and took it and put it in.

"You like Evanescence" he said somewhat pleased. "Yah who doesn't" I said and smiled in which he returned with a cute crooked smi- wait what I did not just say cute in a sentence especially talking about a guy I thought so I returned back to what we were talking about

"I also like Linkin park, Five finger death punch, Halestorm, Disturbed, uhmm oh and Breaking Benjamin." I said "Nice ,except I don't know halestorm" he said "you don't " I looked at him skeptically "Well I guess I'll have to show you"

So I grabbed my iPod and turned on _**I miss the misery**_ by halestorm. "This is good" he said and listened some more . "I'll have to listen to more of there songs" he said "Yes you will"

I said and suddenly fell forward with a lurch but with my awesome reflexes caught myself with the seat in front of me."Were here" I said with fake joy in my voice "Oh joy" I said and looked at him "Anyway I didn't catch your name , I'm Max"

"Well I'm Nick" he said looking uncomfortable "That name doesn't fit you " I said " Tell me about it " he grumbled "I have an idea , I'll give you a _nickname"_ I said "like what" he said and raised an **_eyebrow_** "

How bout eyebrow raiser " I said and he glared . I got it, I thought "Fang!" I shouted. uhmm okay... I got some weird looks."What" he said confused "You're nickname will be Fang" I said slowly . He thought about it for a second then gave that crooked smile

"I like it " he said and I smiled and started heading off the bus , him following . "Oh and if you want I could let you meet my friends . I bet you would like them. Especially Iggy my best friend". I offered "I'd like that" he said and I smiled .

This year would be better with him here .I thought as we entered the school running right into _**The Iginator**_

* * *

 **Fangs p.o.v. is next. Please review and ask questions if needed.😝**


	3. James? Iggy?

**Here you go , Chapter 3 up**

 **Fang's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I woke up groggily trying to turn the stupid alarm off but failed miserably so I tried again but it wouldn't turn the hell off. "Uhhh"I said and tried again but ended up falling off the bed instead .

Wow,great way to start the day I thought still on the floor , so with some difficulty I got off the floor , finally turned of the alarm , and got ready for a fresh start at a completely new school and at a completely new place,and walked into my walk in closet with some boxes still in need of unpacking but pretty much all unpacked

In my closet I grabbed a black v-neck , black jeans, my black and white converse and my signature black leather jacket. I know _that you must be thinking_ that this boy must be emo but let me tell you loud and clear I AM NOT EMO, if you even call me that i will punch you in the face ... And it will hurt so haha suckers, Good luck with that and anyway I left my room and was about to go downstairs when I got tackled by my little sister Saige.

"Nicky"she said " I'm so excited to start at a new school and make new friends , I mean I'll miss my old friends but I'm just sooo excited! Are you?"she asked and looked up at me with Bambi eyes.

"Yes I'm almost excited as you are" I said feeling guilty about lying but I know she would be sad if she knew I wasn't excited. I mean we had moved a lot because of my mom's job .She is a part-time traveler as a Nurse practitioner and earns a lot of many but we are always moving.

Its just uh- "Can we go eat breakfast" she asked sweetly cutting me off from my thoughts "yah, do want a piggy back ride?" I asked "uh-huh uh-huh" she said excitedly so I kneeled down and she climbed on , holding on tight almost choking me."Onward horsey"

She said and laughed while I smiled and walked downstairs into the kitchen then let her down"So what do you want to eat?"I asked "hmm how about brown sugar oatmeal" she said. I looked at her and playfully glared "We had that yesterday"

I said but she just laughed and said "too bad" and climbed up the counter and got the packets and bowls out "here you go" she said sternly "now make" and tried to glare but ended up looking constipated so I started chuckling and ended up with her laughing along with me until I finally got it under control and started to make the oatmeal.

"Here you go" I said when the oatmeal was done. "Thank you kind brother" she said and smiled and I smiled back and started eating the oatmeal and finished eating it as fast as I started it so I put it in the sink and checked the time

It was about time to go so I grabbed my bag and said goodbye to Saige because mom was dropping her off and because she started at 8:30 but she gets up early to say goodbye to me no matter what time it is and I start at 7:35, and it's 7:15 and the bus leaves at 7:20 ,so I have 15 minutes at school for free time so I can find all my classes. Oh goody I think as I leave for the bus stop.

Line break

As I got to the bus stop only a few kids were there but as time passed more kids came until there was a huge line waiting for the bus, so when the bus came I waited my turn and went to the very back so I wouldn't be bothered but apparently that didn't work because a tall and slim looking girl about 5'8 came and sat next to me obviously not getting the catch or just not caring so I observed her not to sound freaky but she was gorgeous .

She had blonde hair with natural sun streaks and beautiful chocolate brown eyes with a few freckles across her nose with full pink lips not that I was staring and she was wearing a white T-shirt with black ripped Capri's and black and white converse with a black leather jacket like me.

She looked amazing and she was totally was rocking out the leather jacket. So after observing her I looked at the other kids . They were loud and obnoxious and annoy-"you want to listen" she asked holding an earphone out to me

" It's not girly music like Taylor swift is it"I asked alarmed and made a face because I already listened to Taylor swift enough from Saige "Oh god no" she said and started laughing at the face I had made and then stopped, asking if I wanted to listen again

"sure" I said glad to not have to hear the other kids as loud anymore but surprised and somewhat happy someone finally liked my kind of music when I heard Immortal from Evanescence come on so I asked"You like Evanescence" and raised my eyebrows "Yah who doesn't" she said and smile so I smiled with a crooked smile and I saw something flash in her eyes but dismissed it.

"I also like Linkin Park, Five finger death punch, Halestorm,Disturbed ,uhmm oh and Breaking benjamin" she said. I knew all of these except Halestorm." Nice except I don't know Halestorm" I said. "You dont" she said and looked at me skeptically "

Well I guess I'll show you" so she grabbed her Ipod and looked through her iPod until she found the song she was looking for and then I heard guitars and drums and then a girl singing . It was way better the Taylor swift songs I have heard.

So I said "This is good" and then I listened a little more and started to like this band way more than "tay tay" my sister calls her "I'll have to listen to more of there songs"I said loving the song"Yes you will" she said and suddenly lurched forward but with fast reflexes she caught herself and with fake joy in her voice said

"Were here!" And oh joy but that was mostly to her self but suddenly looked at me "Anyway I didn't catch your name ,I'm max" she said. Should I tell her my name or should I tell he- oh who am I kidding "Well I'm Nick" I said uncomfortable "Well that doesn't fit you" she said "tell me about it" I said with grudge in my voice

"I have an idea " she said her voice filled with excitement "I'll give you a nickname" she said ecstatic "like what" i said and raised my eybrow , she'll probably give me a ridiculous name like- "how about eyebrow raiser"

Exactly what I meant so I glared at her and suddenly out of nowhere she shouted "Fang" I was so lost "What?" I said confusion in my voice "You're Nickname will be Fang" she said slowly so I thought about it for a second and decided it fit me so I said "I like it" and smiled my special smile and started following her off the bus near the school entrance " Oh and if you like , you could meet my friends .

I bet you would like them,especially Iggy my best friend." She offered."I'd like that" I said and she smiled. Maybe with her this year wouldn't be so bad I thought as we entered the school apparently running into someone max new and wanted me to meet

( James ) Apparently Iggy now freaking (Griffiths)

My best friend from fifth grade

 **How did you guys like it , please review 😝**


	4. I vow

**Chapter 4 here , so enjoy**

* * *

 **Max's POV**

 **"James?" Fang said surprise evident in his voice** **"Nick?" Iggy said also surprised that Fang was here "Wait , Iggy you know Fang." I asked also completely surprised "who?" He asked "Fang is Nick" I said in a duh voice**

 **"Oh well he went by Nick in elementary school . " You guys knew each other in elementary school ?" It made sense but it was just so unbelievable. I mean how small can this world get , not that small can it.**

 **"And when did you change your name to Fang and why" Iggy asked "Well for one I changed it because Nick doesn't fit me and two because Max gave me the nickname on the bus." He said and I smiled**

 **"Well it does seem to fit you and anyway Max gave me my nickname too because she only gives nicknames to people she likes ,like you and me and all of our friends." Iggy said and well it was true.**

 **To be my friend you had to be you , and not act like somebody else that you weren't and when I met Iggy in middle school , he didn't care what people thought about him and he felt like a brother to me and we instantly became best friends , and Fang ...I don't know , I felt like I had known him forever even in the 30 minutes I had known him.**

 **Its just , I fel- "uhmm Max" Iggy said moving his hand in front of me , back and forth** **"You dozed off again" he said in mock annoyance grinning " Oops , sorry"** **I smiled cheekily at them**

 **"** **Well" I said and looked at my purple fitbit "It's time to grab are schedules and go to are classes" I said and started heading to the office , them in tow and as we were walking I heard Fang and Iggy talking about the school and our neighborhood and decided to join in.**

 **"Yah , our neighborhood, really nice , I'm guessing that you moved into the grey stone house?" I asked "Yah , why?" He asked "You live right next to me , I'm the one with the grey and white trimmed house." I said actually excited because the old couple that had lived there were mean and cold to me , Ella and Ari falling.**

 **So this was a double ,mega bonus especially to have one of my best friends live next to me and yes I called him my best friend even after 40 minutes because he just felt like one."And here we are" I said grabbing the door and opening it for them and then entering myself. There wasn't to much of a line , so we easily got are schedule's and looked at them.**

 **Ms . Benson - homeroom/advisory**

 **Ms. Marjolie- U.S history**

 **Mr. Casey - biology**

 **Miss Samson - Algebra**

 **Lunch/Free period**

 **Mr. Smith - Music/Art**

 **Mr. Costen - Physical Education**

 **Ms. Montez - foreign language**

 **Miss. Lynen - chemistry**

 **I did one more over " Okay , I got it now , what about you guys." I asked. Fang looked at mine , then his . "Same" he said "You Iggy?" He paused then looked at mine too. " uhmm, I have cooking and free period during gym" he said.**

 **Ehhh , it wasn't so different and besides for foreign language I was taking part French and spanish. " Fang , wh- "Hi , max " I turned and looked at who had spoke.**

 **Of all people it was Lissa the School Queen that wore short clothes that showed way to much skin In the wrong place and had an annoying high pitched voice and wore so much make up , she looked like a clown.**

 **It disgusted me but apparently attracted "the boys." , and as I looked at fang, he had his mouth open and was gaping at her . "ughh" I scoffed and walked off with Iggy who also hated Lissa . She was such a fake, everything and all and fang was already falling for her.**

 **I couldn't let his heart get broken I thought as I walked off to my first class without fang. Hopefully he would know we were the right crowd , not Lissa and her stupid henchman or minions.**

 **Whatever they were to her, but right now I vow to not let his heart be broken by Lissa and to not let him fall in love with her. I will do anything to not let him get his heart broken by Lissa's next target , because that's what best friends do . Look out for each other and that's just what I'm gonna do!**

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but hope you enjoyed! 😁**


	5. This is not going well

**Sorry its been awhile , so here you go 😁**

Okay , so today was already not going so well. So far Lissa had been in almost all of the same classes as me and Fang. I mean come on, Since Middle school we always fight over something that's not even my fault but I get blamed instead of Lissa .

Like one year during lunch, Lissa walked by me and "tripped" blaming it on me so I got detention for something I didn't do and I missed my soccer game so we lost.

Ughhh , why do you hate me world , Wh- "Max class is over" fang said snapping me out of my thoughts once again " Stop interrupting me" I said irritated and got up and grabbed my stuff "uhmm you weren't talking" he said confused. Then I suddenly realized that he didn't understand "ohh sorry, let me explain , you've interrupted my thinking like you've been all morning"

I said slowly so that he would understand "Oh well " he said and shrugged, smiling , and when I say smiling I mean truly smiling. Not those stupid crooked smiles that made my heart flutter. "Any way, it's Lunchtime!" I said and ran off , Fang on my trail, to the lunch room.

Once we arrived , the cafeteria was already packed with hungry kids in line. So we went and stood in line and waited , and waited , and waited ,until I just got tired of waiting in line, and gestured for Fang to follow me . So I cut in front of a boy who had no problem with that but did not like the idea of fang cutting with me . Typical , but too bad .

Anyway , after we got our lunch of sloppy joes , and curly fries, we found Iggy and sat with him and my friends Tess , J.J , and Sam. I introduced fang to them and it looked like he liked them but was more closed off to them unlike with me and Iggy ,when The Redheaded Wonder (Lissa) walked up to our table

" uhmm hey Fang" she said and looked at him and smiled "oh hey Lissa" he said and gave her a breathtaking half-smile that made my stomach drop and my breathing hitch.

"Uhmm ,I was wondering if I could sit here" she asked "Innocently" yah that was not gonna work on me , at all so I said "No" at the same time fang said "sure" . I looked at him than her "No , now leave." I said glaring at her which made her cringe. I mean who cares , She's a fake.

She _act's_ nice in front of others but to me , she's not. She's just a fake that people look up to. "Why can't she" Fang said standing up for her (not literally) "because I said so and that's final " I said and glared at him

. "Because is not an answer so tell me why" he said and glared back. I looked at Iggy asking him for help. I couldn't tell fang what had happened between me and Lissa or what _is_ happening. I just couldn't.

"Fang , she's not welcome here , max doesn't like her , none of us do." Iggy said now standing up for me and I smiled at him weakly "Why won't you just tell me" fang asked again glaring even harder which made me cringe "because " my voice broke "she just can't"

I said and ran out of the cafeteria, outside and into my favorite hiding spot. The tallest tree on school campus. Nobody knew about it except me and Iggy and I wanted to keep it that way. It was a place where I thought and there was no interruptions.

Nobody would be able to find me up here if they didn't know I was up here. Anyway as I thought about what happened I thought that _this is highschool, not middle school or, elementary school._

This wasn't all gonna go well , but who said it would . I mean it is highschool.


	6. Estamos locos

**Here you go, new chapter up . Enjoy! ?**

 **Fang's POV**

As Max ran away Iggy glared at me but then stopped watching my broken face watch her leave. I didn't mean to hurt her.

I would never purposefully hurt her in a million years, but I was so lost.

Lissa seemed sweet. I don't know what she did for Max and Iggy to hate her so much but it seemed pretty bad.

So I got up and was going to get her and apologize. " You're not gonna find her, let me" Iggy called out to me suddenly

"I don't care, I'll try" I responded still walking out the door when a new voice called out "Wait, Fang can I come, I feel really bad about starting this and I feel like this is all my fault"

I sighed and turned around " Lissa this wasn't your fault, but let me go myself, okay?" I asked hoping she wouldn't argue.

"Okay, but I'll see you later right?" She asked looking at me with her bright green eyes making sure she _would_ see me later.

"Yah, but I need to go find Max and apologise" I said and looked at Lissa and saw her eyes darken.

"Okay, see you later then" she said and smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes but I brushed it off and started to walk out of the cafeteria to look for Max.

* * *

Ughh, I looked everywhere but I couldn't find her. I looked in all the classroom's, bathrooms (yes I checked the girl bathrooms too), janitors closets and just closets but it was like she just disappeared.

"Maybe she went outside" a voice in my head WAIS . Why would she be outside, I mean- nevermind I'll just look outside I thought and went out through the double doors by the cafeteria.

As I looked around no one was outside so I walked a little farther and from there I heard quiet singing. The voice was beautiful and had uniqueness laced in it and the song was one I'd never heard of.

 **But in dark times when we close our eyes It's a nightmare, its a nightmare When the sun don't shine we lose our minds.** **But I swear, we will get there**

The voice sang loud and clear which made it easy to follow and so it lead me to a ... tree?

Uhmm, never mind forget I said that, borrar de tu mente, don't listen to me I'm crazy. What I meant is that it lead me to a tree with a person ( probably Max) all the way to the top thanks to my awesome eyesight.

So with no hesitation I started climbing. I know surprising right? Not. Anyway as I neared the top I noticed Max ( haha I was right suckers) sitting on a large wide branch with her eyes closed and her mouth open singing.

She looked relaxed and comfortable and she looked like she belonged here and not in school or at home. She looked more open and alive but that suddenly ended along with my silent streak by a breaking branch caused by yours truly. Moi!

I groaned in my head, great another reason for her to get mad... Again! Note the sarcasm there. Yah, I do.

"Fang?" Max asked looking at me with her face now shut down and no longer the Max I saw singing. " That's my name" I replied. She groaned and turned away " What do you want?" She asked sullenly now looking through the tree and out across the field.

"I wanted to apologize, I didn't mean to be a jackass and push you, I just wanted to know why you hated her so much, so me being ... Fang" I stuttered over my new name " I just was confused and she seemed nice so ... Uhmm yah"

I said hoping she'd forgive me. I just couldn't believe we were already fighting on are first day of highschool and not even after being a full day of best friends! This sucked big time.

She looked at me then smiled. "Wow and the rock speaks. That is the longest sentence I've heard you say since I met you" she said and started laughing at my shocked face

"What?" I asked confused. That's all she had to say after I said all that I thought horrified "That's the most you-" she cracked up again. "So do you forgive me" I asked hoping she did even during her laugh out.

"Of course, after that speech you made, that just cheered me up." She said but turned serious again. " just please... Dont push me I'll tell you everything when I'm ready" she said and looked at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. " Whenever you're ready" I said and hugged her.

"Thanks" she said " Now come on" she said and started climbing down "I'm hungry and we still have 5 minutes of lunch, so lets hurry up" she said and started climbing down faster. I laughed " Woah, slow down buster "

I said and smiled my real smile. I don't known but she made me want to smile and laugh all the time. It felt weird but made me happy and warm on the insi- no,no, no I am not turning soft. I thought to myse-

" Fang, hurry up" Max whined already at the bottom. " Okay, okay" I said and _finally_ reached the ground "oh and by the way" I said walking past her " you have a beautiful voice" I said and looked at her and winked which made her blush

" Thanks, but I guess you've only heard me sing besides Iggy ( accident) and my brother and sister" she said embarrassed. "Well you sound great" I said again and then opened the door for her and than entered myself and we walked to and into the cafeteria.

"Yo, Iggy I found her" I called out to him which made him look up in shock.

"Wha-" Iggy got cut off by a large boom and then smoke came billowing into the cafateria making several people cough and gag and also for the fire alarms to go off.

Then , wait for it, wait for it.

 **James Griffith's please go to the Principal's office...** and so there you have it.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update 😞 but here is the translation and part song Max sang**

 **Borrar de tu mente= erase that from your mind**

 **Song is Young Blood by Bea Miller**

 **And so I hope you enjoyed this chapter 😀**

 **Oh and p.s**

 **Estamos locos =were crazy**


	7. Iggy did what?

**okay, guy's sorry I updated so late but moi was busy so I** couldn't **update for a while and I am gonna either do a bonus chap or a extra long chapter or just what I'm feeling like so hope you enjoy seventh chapter?... IDK, but anyway here you go.**

* * *

Iggy's POV

"Awww, Mr. Jax please dont expel me" I said dramatically as I put my hand to my forehead and pretended to sniffle.

"It was an accident and- and..." I trailed off peeking at him to see him staring at me." And..." He copied waiting for an answer.

"Oh, that's just all" I said happily and he playfully glared at me than turned serious. " Iggy I heard your going through a rough patch with yo- _You_ didn't hear anything" I said getting suddenly angry about him bringing my parents up.

I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door and exited the office already half way out the secretary's office. "Iggy, come back we need to talk" he called out.

"No, _we_ do not have to talk. _You_ do" I said and with that I walked out of the office not looking back but feeling guilty about being harsh to Mr. Jax.

Mr. Jax was a one of a kind principal. He understood kids as where other adults/teachers did not because he was one and he had feelings similar to ours.

When he was a teenager in a highschool, he was a complete rebel but still had good grades. He would skip classes all the time and sometimes he had skipped it all together.

He blew stuff up and he broke lots of stuff. He could be awesome and funny or he could be playful and serious. Everyone liked him, and he liked everyone.

He was a chilled back guy and we all liked him for that and I didn't blame for bringing my parents up because truth was there was something going on between me and my parents.

My parents had been egging me on about how all the other boys were perfect and gorgeous and how come I couldn't be perfect like the others.

They said I was always causing trouble and blowing stuff up and making them pay for everything I blew up which was barely anything ( Thanks to Mr. Jax).

They also said that I should learn my place as in being the perfect son so they could show me off like the other parents and there " perfect sons" I absolutely hated that and them for trying to make me like the jocks.

I mean I played soccer and Basketball ( thanks to my height 6'4) but that didn't mean I was a jock. It was so frustrati- THONK!

"Ughh" my breath left me in a rush and I looked up to see a wall in front of me "Wow , great going Iggy. Run right into a wall" I muttered to myself

"This day could not get any worse.

* * *

 **Okay guys sorry for the short chapter but I will add short chapters through the week to make up for the time between my updates .**

 **I will be putting a poll up for who should fall in love first.**

 **1\. Max or 2. Fang**

 **So please vote Max or Fang. 😀**


	8. This obviously isn't working

**I am here to fulfill my words so here you guys go and please vote off my poll and walla**

* * *

Max's POV

"Yo Max, can you show me the way to Spanish... Ms. Montez's class?" He asked but it sounded like a question. "Oh yah sure, I'm taking Spanish too" I said and started heading towards Nazaria's class.

I always go by the first name basis unless they have a nickname and that also goes with teachers and Nazaria was of many few that let me call her that without getting in trouble and not like I cared anyway.

So as soon as we got to our class she instantly greeted me and Fang and told us to find our names which were gonna be permanent and I found that I was in the back in the middle by Fang which was next to me by the left window and this other new guy named Sam that hadn't arrived .

Also unfortunately for me since everyone had to take a foreign language Lissa (gag) was also taking Spanish which made my blood boil which as I thought about it, I had never acted so hostile before and also Fang was here.

Was it because of him. It was as if _I The Great Maximum Ride_ was jealous. Haha, as if and first of all I didn't want Fang to get hurt because on the first day he was already my _Best friend_ and that's saying something and also I didn't want him to get thrown around like a boytoy and then have a broken heart like Lissa did to all the guys in the school last year.

Lissa used to be sweet in 6th grade and wore all the right cute clothes that covered her but at the beginning of 7th grade she was a completely different person and nobody liked the different her but they followed her anyway because she was "beautiful" but honestly she wasn't.

She used to be but... She wasn't anymore. She used to have the classic red straight hair but now had dyed her hair bright fire truck red and her eyes were a forest green color that hadn't changed and her clothes now barely covered anything and I dont know why but guys were attracted to her .

Even Iggy and that's why he hated her so much. He was one of the guys seventh grade that Lissa had started dating but it then dumped and I had warned him but nobody listens to Max and he ended up coming to me broken hearted saying I wa- okay I'm babbling aren't I, yah I am. So I'm gonna go back on task and I saw everyone had arrive including Nazaria.

She went to her desk and grabbed a folder and then looked at us and smiled." _Buenos Dias clase, bienvenidos a espanol"_ She said in Spanish and looked at us expectantly.

"Buenos Dias SRA. Montez" The class replied well I said "mañana Nazaria" and Lissa looking at her Spanish book saying "Buenos Dias caca de la vaca" Meaning good morning cow poop. We all cracked up as so did Fang but after a couple seconds went up and helped her which made me mad.

She didn't deserve help and seeing Fang next to her made me mad all the way through Spanish not _**making**_ it very fun especially when I saw her smile at him and him give her a grin. Ughh as soon as class left I ran out looking looking fr Iggy .

As I couldn't find him, before Fang came out I hid behind a classroom door finding it empty and right before Fang came out I closed the door and left a crack for me to hear and see Fang.

He finally came out with Lissa with her laughing with her head back. Ughhhh, this is not working.

I'm gonna need to make an exception to let Iggy help me... And **_that_** always ends well...

Ughh, yah right

* * *

 **okay hope you guys enjoyed, now I have 3 More days to go? Ehh I dont care so here you go. Next chapter will be up tomorrow 😆**

 **Also I am trying to get people included with our cause *cackles evilly, then turns serious* I have got one person aboard**

 **Tsunami Unicorn wahoo!**


	9. Meet the siblings

**Okay guys, chapter 9, and please review!**

* * *

As soon as school ended I started heading to Ella's school but was stopped by Fang. " Hey Max, are you walking home?" He asked looking at me. Ehh I usually either walked to school and back or I drove my Red jeep wrangler which was in the shop thanks to some stupid driver on their phone not paying attention which resulted in driving into my bumper.

"Uhmm I have to go to and get my brother and sister from West-Colt Elementary first" I said hoping he would walk away but nope, luck just wasn't with me today. "Oh your siblings go there, my little sister does to" he said as he grinned at me.

"Oh what's her name ?" I asked imagining him having a little sister. " Saidy, Saidy Ride" he said proudly and there was a smile playing on his lips. Not that I was looking at his lips anyway...

"Oh that's cool, my Siblings are Ella (12) and Ari (7)" I explained to him and saw that we were close to the school. " Nice my sister's seven too" he said and we arrived at the front of the school

The little kids were the first to come out and I instantly saw Ari's head above the others because are family was naturally tall. "Max!" He called out and I saw him dragging along a familiar 6 year old blonde haired, blue eyed girl.

They ran over and Angel hugged me. " Hi Max, I'm coming over to your house!" She said excitedly and was bouncing up and down. " and we also made a new friend " Ari added looking into the crowd with his big cloudy blue eyes.

Then I suddenly remembered Fang was here and introduced him "Oh and Ari this is Fang my friend" I told him and he looked at Fang and smiled at him.

"Hi Fang, I'm Ari as you already know" Ari said and grabbed Fang's hand and pulled him down to Ari into a crouch.

"Just so you know what you're getting into, we are a crazy family set. If you become a trusted friend you become family and this family is crazy trust me on that" Ari whispered and Fang chuckled and Ari smiled.

Suddenly I heard a small voice " Nicky over here" I watched as Fang's head snapped up and looked at a little girl with pretty straight brown hair with a flower in it and a sundress on with bright blue eyes as she ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"How was your day" he asked her with a dazzling smile. She instantly replied "Oh it was awesome and I made two friends" she said and pointed at Ari and Angel and waved at them smiling big.

"Oh did you kno- " Maaaax!" Ella screamed coming over to us looking excited with Nudge on her trail. I winced as she soon got here. "Did you have to scream Ella" I said looking at her pointedly. "Sorry I'm just super excited and there was this really cute boy in my class, Shaw Akers and he talked to me and it was like amazing" She said and dreamily sighed and Fang chuckled making her she snap out if her reverie.

"OMG!" She turned to Nudge and whispered in her ear and Nudge whispered back and they suddenly giggled. "Guys, save it" I said and glared at them which made them giggle more. I groaned. "Come on" I motioned them and then asked if was walking with us " Sure" he said and grabbed his sister's hand.

Awww how sweet. Fang's such a sweet brother. It reminds me of my twin sis- no I couldn't think about her. She left with my dad Jeb when my parents got divorced after he cheated on her with Ari's mom. She looked a little me but she had a lighter hair color and she had light chocolate eyes as where I had dark chocolate eyes.

It hurt how she chose Jeb over me her own twin sister.

I didn't understand why she went with him but I guess,

 _I know longer care and I'll never know anyway._

* * *

 ** _Just to warn you guys I will not be able to post a chapter on Thursday because I will be busy. So however many days i miss that's how many bonus chapters I write for next time. 😞_**


	10. I have had enough

**Hi guys, It's been awhile and I promised 2 extra chapters because I missed 2 days of writing and I also haven't upda before ted my other story which I soon will but for now here you go.**

* * *

As I walked into school, I saw Fang already here with Iggy grudgingly by his side talking to Red Haired Bimbo. As I got closer Iggy looked at me, relief filling his face as he literally ran over to me " Oh my god, I was about to die" He said and I smiled but then thought of Fang talking to to Lisa. I hated thinking of what would happen if Fang fell for The school slut. I mean it was just so frustrating and I literally wanted to punch something, or more like someone. Uh uhmm Lisa.

As I walked over to them I saw her laugh and flip her fake firetruck red hair. " Hey Fang" I said and glared at Lisa. "Leave now" I forced out to Lisa angrily. She flinched but then soon regained composure. "I don't need to leave, right Nicky" she asked looking for support from him. "No, you have no choice but to leave now, before I do something drastic" I glared at her extra harder for good measure but guess who came to her rescue. If you thought Fang then you're not dumb and actually have a chance to survive in high-school. "Max, we were just talking, she does not need to leave" he said angry at me for trying to help him.

"Yes, she does" I said seeing red but trying to calm myself down. " You heard Nicky, but maybe you need to leave and not bother us" Is it just me or was everything getting redder by the second. Just then Iggy came up next to me whispering thing to me as I started to calm down but not as Lisa said something she would definitely regret. " You know You should stop now. I get anything I want. Just like Alex..." She trailed off and Iggy tensed grabbing my arms but nothing was holding me back from this. Red clouded my vision and the next thing could be seen coming from miles away.

Nobody could me back. Not even the strongest body builder. As my fist connected to her nose, blood gushed out and she stumbled which resulted into falling but I was still going hard. I could hear her screaming for help but I didn't listen. I felt people trying to pull me back but no one could. Not even Fang could, but I had, had enough. As I got pulled off of Lisa, I started sobbing uncontrollably. She had, had no right to bring him up or to even think about him and I was done with her. Just done.

Finally I realized I was being held by Iggy and he was stone-faced. He didn't dare to talk in fear of how I would react, and I sighed. Today had been hell but I promised myself I wouldn't let Fang fall in love with Lisa. I wouldn't let Alex down like that again. I just wouldn't.

* * *

 **Okay here you go. Next chapter will explain Alex. Now Please review if you liked. If you didn't please give me some pointers and tips.**


	11. Love and Hate

**Okay guys, I am so freaking sorry it has taken me so long to write another chapter for both of my fanfics but I am updating all of my stories ( including wattpad stories I made) and posting all of them very soon. So I hope you enjoy this 😁 Alex is explained**

* * *

As I walked to school the next morning I thought about Fang and how I would stop Lisa. Yesterday I had lost it, and today I wasn't sure how anyone would react when I got to school or if the principal (Mr. Jax) would expel me because this was not the first time I had attacked Lisa before and it probably wouldn't be the last. As I got closer to the school's looming fences I saw everything was normal except Mr. Jax (Nooooo!) standing there at the front doors along with Lisa standing their like she ruled the whole world (we would all die if she did). I stopped walking before I got in hearing range and grabbed my Ipod and put the red and black earbuds in, while putting on my favorite band ever; My Chemical Romance along with one of my favorite songs from them; Desolation Row. I started walking again through the gates but away from the main doors. I mean I knew it wouldn't last forever but I had to stay away as long as I could so I ran to "The TREE" and started climbing.

I sat on one of the very top branches and took a deep breath. I did not feel like facing Lisa after her talking about Alex. You see, Alex was my best friend from the beginning but I guess not through the end. He was what you could always ask for in a friend, and a best friend of that. He was sweet, funny, and sassy. He had black hair that was brown in the sunlight and bright green eyes. I missed him so much. Anyway as we got closer to high school, more people started having a crush on him because of his good looks as you can believe and as other people started to like him and so did Lisa. But as I said for Fang, Alex also liked her and thought she was beautiful so he fell for her... hard but as we all know she's a slut and a bitch and as they were leaving a party heavily intoxicated a loaded truck rammed into them. They were all taken to the hospital immediately, but Alex... he didn't make it and i hated myself for him because of what I had said to him before he left. I was angry at him than and told him that I hated him and that he should not have been dating a slut like Lisa and we argued until he left slamming the door and saying he was going to a party with Lisa, saying that she was better than me in so many ways.

When I got a phone call saying that Alex was in the hospital barely holding on to his life. I ran to the hospital because my I didn't have my car yet and got their just in time holding onto my tears. As I got into his room, the tears fell. He was in bed with an IV in his arm and tubes down his throat. I really wished that, that wasn't the image i would have of seeing him for the last time. As i walked to his bed, I saw his eyes open weakly while watching me. I ran to him and hugged him careful of not pressing the IV into his arm anymore than it already was. I sobbed into his shoulder telling him that I was sorry and that I didn't hate him, and told him to not leave me. He had promised me years ago that he would never leave me and here he was slowly fading away.I soon heard whispers coming from and leaned closer. "I'm so sorry M-max, i'm sorry i won't be able to keep my promise or that I won't be able to protect you from the boys that try to hit on you, or that i won't get to see what the world brings to you; beautiful or ugly, and i'm sorry that i didn't listen to you about Lisa and her friends" More tears fell " Please promise me that you wont let her do what she did to me ever again" I looked at him " I promise Alex" I said and than i heard his last final words that he would ever say to me again.

"I love you"

* * *

 **OH my gosh, I think I cried a little writing this but anyway here you go (P.S and yes I did use my name and yes i did use it for a boy)**

 **Peace out fools ✌**


	12. Anyway, is this over? Im hungry

**I am truly sorry guys** , for how long its been since i last updated. I am not gonna give an excuse for how long i haven't update but a comment made me realize how long it had been since updated and how some people still wanted updates. So anyway here you go. Enjoy

* * *

I sighed as I climbed down the tree. This time I had been at the very top, so no one hopefully could see me. Right now, it was currently around 6:30. Way past school time. And than I thought about Ella and Ari. "Oh shit!" I had totally forgotten about them, when I was just doodling in a tree, thinking about my dead best friend and the red headed bimbo. I started tearing up again. _No Max, no more crying. Crying is for babies. I_ bit my tongue and the tears went away. Until A song that had too much meaning came on. It was _his_ song, or _our_ song. I had forgotten that it was on here. My eyes couldn't help it. Tears sprang out of my eyes like a waterfall. I fell to my knees, my hands on my face. The song kept on going, more intense than ever, and than the last sentence in the song and it was over.

 _The light behind your eyes_. Just that sentence had a whole different meaning to me. I took a breath, wiped my tears away , and started walking home knowing how much trouble i'd be in from the time I decided to skip school the whole day, to forgetting Ella and Ari. At least i got my emotions out, because there's not gonna be many more times where I'm gonna be happy if the bimbo sticks around. I was almost home. I shifted my backpack. Somehow, I was suddenly at the front door. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. I knew i was gonna have to face them sooner or later. Perhaps sooner, than later just to get it over with. I opened to see in the dining room filled with my parent, siblings, Fang, Iggy , Mr. Jax, and three others, one of them being **_Fucking Lisa with I'm guessing her parents._** I quickly looked into the window with my reflection to see if i looked okay before i walked into the dining room (dropping my bag just in case) fucking angry. You see about that emotion thing? Before anyone could tell I was their or could even continue their conversation, I barged in.

" What the fucking hell is going on here?!" I looked around expecting an answer. "That was a question, still waiting to be answered" and than i looked at Lisa. " Get the fuck out of my house" she was scared shitless, and everyone was shocked but i was not. I was literally ready to punch someone. "Maxine, calm down. You have no right to speak in this household like that, or even to somebody" I saw read. Why was _Jeb_ here. I literally growled and he looked taken aback. " First of all" I stepped towards him menacingly and he stepped back. "My name is Maximum, not Maxine. Get that through your head. And you our not my dad nor will you ever be so you cant tell me what to do" "Max, there's a reason were all here' Mr. Jax said, and She who must ot be named Mother spoke up. " You punched our sweet innocent daughter and now her nose is broken' She looked at shaking her head. and replied snarkily. "well, at least she's still fucking alive. She killed alex and he's dead, so be thankful that, that bitch of your daughter is still alive" she looked shocked and put a hand to her heart and stumbled back her husband catching her. "She needs help" the "husband" directed his attention. "were leaving, call us when your daughter isn't here or when shes not being hostile, She doesn't speak to my daughter or wife like that" he grabbed both of them and walked around me. I stepped towards Lisa and growled and she screamed and the next second she- they were gone.

I laughed. "Thank god, there gone. I didn't know how long i was gonna last. Anyway, is this over, because I'm hungry.

* * *

 **Okay how was that? Hopefully good! Anyway there you guys go, if you still wanted this to be continued of course. Also it you want to talk to me, I've been on wattpad more recently. So id probably reply as soon as you messaged me! My account is the same: dontcallmemaxi or dontcallmemaxi. Anyway I'm rambling. Enjoy!**


	13. Another sad song

**Thanks for all the comments! I love reading them and it definitely wants to make me keep writing this. So please leave tips and reviews for this! I will also be making days that I will update so it gives me more of a challenge as i'm writing chapters. Anyway here you go!**

* * *

"No, but really is this over" Everyone but Lisa and her parents were still here and not only was I hungry but I was tired too. But I knew there was definitely more even with the red-headed bimbo gone. "Yes Maxine- Maximum, I know you've had it hard since Alex died and I understand but you have to understand. He was heavily intoxicated that night. And it was no one else's fault except him. Not Lisa, not any of her friends. It was him." I looked at Jeb or no, more like glared. " Get out, I hate you and you need to leave. It was not _his_ fault so dont you dare bring this u _p,_ like you knew him or even knew what happened" i was so done "If there is anything _that is important_ , than tell me now" I looked at Mr. Jax. He looked scared. "Well Max, you are actually suspended for a month for what happened to Lisa, and you are paying for what- Basically her medical bills"

And let's just say I walked away from that.

* * *

Though I gotta say, the next morning wasn't too bad, but I was starving from already being hungry for dinner _last night. God,_ that was a stupid move for me to do because we all know I cannot live or survive without one meal. I got up and put a random shirt on from my floor which somehow turned out to be one of Ella's, which _also_ turned out to be a crop top. Ughh, at least it wasn't pink or sparkly, or had unicorns, narwhals, or what was it called? Llamacorns? yeah. Ella was into that kind of stuff. Not surpising. I went downstairs. I ate breakfast and than i went upstairs to go change into a sports bra and sweats. I grabbed my Ipod and Bluetooth headphones and walked downstairs and out the door. Thank god no one stopped me. Or at least tried. I soon hooked up my Bluetooth and put on Green day. I walked out the door soon and started off at a slow jog, than soon got faster.

Not realizing how fast I was going, I fell down from running into something- more like someone. I looked up and saw a boy ( I could count as cute). He had chestnut brown hair with bright blue eyes with green irises. As I stood up, I glared at him. "Hi, my names Sam, sorry about that!" I turned away and looked at the time on phone just to see that my phone was cracked across the whole middle right side of the phone. "Shit!" He looked at the phone guiltily. "Im so sorry, i wasnt looking where i was going and-" "Save it... _Sam_. I am definitely not in a good mood, and you just made it worse. Shit head." I started walking away. I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around slowly... "Please! Let me make it up to you. Just give me your number and I'll- "you just broke my phone stupid, you really think calling me is gonna work?"

You took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I'm sorry, I'm not in a good mood so I'm not exactly doing that well but it's fine" You gave him a small smile but he wouldn't have it. "No here, meet me here tomorrow at 4:30, alright?"

You look at him studying him. "Okay" He seemed fine and if he wasn't she was undoubtedly experienced in fighting. "Goodbye, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" you turned around and walked away. Sam was cute but you had started to take a liking to Fang no matter how stupid he actually was.

 **Brought to you by fangs fabulous hair!** *

"Maximum Ride! Where the hell were you?" You sighed. "I was out on a jog, mom" she looked at me concerned. "What's going on Max" you glared at her. "You know whats going on. You just choose not too believe it because you think Lissa is sweet. She _took_ Alex from me, and everbody thought it was an accident, and it- it wasn't, and you'd rather listen to some random girl than your own daughter!" Than there was a ring. Mom went into the other room and grabbed her phone answering it. "Hello this is Valencia" you couldn't hear the other side of the phone. Her face fell and she looked sad and regretfully at me. "Mom? What happened?!" For the first time in a long time I got scared. "Mom...?" I asked worriedly. "Yes, okay I understand.I'm so sorry" She politely hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. she turned around soulfully and excruciatingly. "Max, Iggy is... dead"

 ** _MWAHAHAHAH! Hope you enjoyed. Lol this came to me and i know this is sad but cliffhanger!_**


	14. Smile

Right there. Right then... My heart stopped. Maybe not enough time to have me dead on the floor, but enough to make my heart hurt so much that i couldn't think straight. I wanted to run but i couldn't push myself do it so I collapsed. Nothing could make me comprehend what had been told to me. It was to hard to think when i was told my best friend in the whole wide world was declared dead.

As soon as i knew, i slipped out of consciousness. This is so fucking stupid. why me? No- Why Iggy? Tears streamed down my face. I was tired. What was the point of anything. I couldn't believe it completely yet. It hadn't fully settled in what happened... But as i sat there it slowly processed and a whole new wave of emotions cam on again.

 **TRIGGER WARNING...**

I found myself drifting to the bathroom. I sunk to my knees, and slowly opened the cabinets. I lifted the thin matt and there it was. The 2 inch blade. I was tempted, the temptation was overwhelming. This blade had gotten me through everything. Maya, Alex, The depressing times, and now Iggy. I picked up the little item. The cool shiny material was shining back at me. Tempting me. I faced my arm up and sliced. I couldn't stop until i hit too deep. It felt good, so good. It felt like i was flying now. There was this shiny light. It was welcoming me. To Alex, I didn't see gift. But Alex, my first best friend, my first crush, my first kiss, was there. But he was worried. "It's not your time yet Max, go. Go back home, to your family, your friends, to Iggy and Fang.I'll be here, when it's your true time to come" I didn't want to leave Alex, but I knew I had to and I drifted back into a darkness.

I heard the soft beep of a machine, i knew where I was mentally but my head couldn't wrap around anything. I tried opening my eyes but it was to bright. I wanted to run. Was Iggy actually dead? Tears ran down my face again and I was lost. Why couldnt I just die. I thought about Alex and he wouldn't have let me. I had seen him though, and he had spoke to me. He looked like an angel. He _was an angel. I_ smiled.

I finally beared opening my eyes and saw balloons, and presents all around the room, and there I saw Fang, and everyone. My mom and my dad were there in the seats. Fang was against the wall along with angel, Gazzy, and nudge. And my sister, Maya was there against the wall looking down at her shoes.

Everyone was asleep except her. _Maya. I hated Maya with a pure hatred like nobodies business._ She left, she left with dad even though he was a lying, cheating, dirty fudging scum bad that only used people for his own personal use. all he cared about was sex, drugs, and business, and she left with him. And it wasn't just that, oh no. It was never just that with her.

She than slowly put her head up, me closing my eyes until I heard her leave the room. I slowly took the IV out of my arm (very painful) and walked out of the room quietly. I realized I was in a gown that barely covered my ass but I didn't care. I went downstairs to the desk. The lady looked at me like I was crazy. "Hi, I need to know the room for James Griffith" She slowly looked at me. "Sorry, family only" i scowled at her. "I am family, I am Liv Griffiths his sister" she looked at the list. "Oh I'm sorry, 261" I walked off and tried to find his room, 258, 245. I was going to wrong way. I turned back around and made to the 260's and finally found 261. I slowly entered and there he was asleep. _Why had my mother lied to me._ I was angry. I walked over to me and I cried. He was alive. He _was_ Alive I was happy. So happy and I hugged him. I didn't care if he was in a coma, or even just sleeping I hugged him. He had an eye patch across his left eye and his left leg was in an eye patch. I felt him stir and I rode up quickly to see his eyes or eye open. It looked like he was confused but his eye soon landed on me. "Max?" I laughed with Joy. "yeah ig, it's me" he looked me up and down. " why are you in a hospital gown than?" I smiled softly at him and hid my wrapped arms away from him. Nobody had currently been in here. " don't worry about me Ig, you just need to focus on yourself and healing, alright?" And I smiled at him to let him know I was okay. Because I really was.


	15. Alright

That day Iggy's heart had stopped for exactly nine minutes and thirty-two seconds. The person who had called Max's mom was Igneous's father for he was sure Iggy to be a goner. But at the end of the day they were both alive and that's what matters.

——————————————————

As the large group walked out of the hospital Max took a deep breath and smiled. Everything was alright and was going to stay that way for sometime. Iggy was good, so so was she. She was happy she had been able to keep her best friend. One important person to her that she didn't have to lose.

She soon arrived home with her mother, fang sticking along something in his mind he had to get out, he had to tell her before any other chances were taken. "Max, can I talk to you... upstairs?" Max nodded confused. She ran up the stairs Fang following. She could hear Ella on the phone with somebody and Ari playing his obnoxious game.

They walked into her room and she closed the door. She than turned around to face the dark mysterious boy. "Yes?" She looked at him expectantly . He took a deep breath. "Well- I don't know how to explain this- this feeling I have" "I-Uhm" he didn't know if she would reciprocate these feelings he had been dealing with realizing he could lose her, or anyone at anytime. He took on final breath and spoke. "Well- I like you. And before you say some crap like i like you to Fang meant as a friend. I mean I Like-Like you. As in more of a friend- as in-"

Max cut him off with his lips taking him by surprise. Slowly he started to kiss back using his hands that were once by his side on her neck and cheek. After what felt like i million years later they pulled back. Max's eyes sparkling, and her lips swollen with rosy cheeks.

"Fang, I like- like you too" They smiled and he went in for another kiss when Ella barged in"MAX- nudge is-" She gasped and just stood there. Max and Fang blushing from the cheeks up to the tip of their ears.

Ella smiled and backed up out of the doorway her hand on the door handle. "Ya know what Max, I'll leave you two be and tell you later" she smiled once again and than left.

"Well now she's going to tell everybody" Max went and sat on the bed and looked at her beaten up converse. Fang following suit."So... what are we now?" Max said quietly. Fang wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "What do you want to be? Friends with benefits. Just friends. I mean I wouldn't mind being friends with-" She looked up at him through her eyelashes and gave him a sweet smile and than slapped him. "

"How bout we decide when you take me on the first date" and than she shoved him of the bed causing him to fall and than she ran.


End file.
